


Secret Samol 2018: Ephrim in the Forge

by bipolyjack



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipolyjack/pseuds/bipolyjack
Summary: Happy Secret Samol! Your prompt of Ephrim staying in Samothes's forge after killing Cool Ranch was so dope and fun to work on, thank you! I imagined Ephrim's fire magic turning all purple and heat n' dark flavored might have influenced the plants that grew from the hammer and then I had to draw purple glowing flowers, lol. Hope you like it!





	Secret Samol 2018: Ephrim in the Forge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sacalow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacalow/gifts).




End file.
